


The Message

by melwil



Series: Tear Stains Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A message that no one could want</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2003

The message was attached to the leg of a big brown owl.

It came on thick, cream coloured parchment, addressed in green ink.

It was carried between shaking fingers, passed from a son to a mother.

It was opened by worn fingers, gentler than the rumours and stories could have possibly allowed for.

It was read by a pair of eyes that had seen too much, that had gone through too much, that didn't want to see any of it anymore.

It was dropped to the ground with a scream too loud for an old woman.

It was picked up by her sane son, by the son who still knew what her name was.

 _Dear Mrs. Longbottom_

 _We regret to tell you that your Grandson, Neville Longbottom . . ._


End file.
